1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displays and, particularly, to a liquid crystal display with ambient light sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There may be situations when it is desirable to use an ambient light sensor in a liquid crystal display in an environment where there is a significant amount of ambient light (e.g., the outdoors on a bright, sunny day). In some circumstances, a significant amount of ambient light may negatively affect the accuracy of an optical ambient light sensor. A typical ambient light sensor employed in the liquid crystal display usually includes a transparent sheet for protection. However, the light from an ambient light source at a side of the ambient sensor with an incident angle greater than the critical angle may be totally reflected at the bottom surface of the transparent sheet. That is, most of the ambient light cannot be received by the ambient sensor, thereby decreasing sensitivity of the ambient sensor.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.